UAS3E4 The Flame Keeper's Circle
Plot At a carnival freak show, "The Hideous Creature From the Deep" is being advertised. A man and a woman go in to see it and are freaked out. A man there is handing out fliers. He peeks into the tent and is shocked at what he sees. Later, two masked men break into the tent. They introduce themselves as the Esoterica, liberators. They display the ability to disappear and reappear. They knock out the barker presiding over the tent and their leader arrives. One reveals himself to be the man with the fliers. The leader, Conduit Edwards, walks up to the tank, which contains Vilgax. He believes him to be a being called Diagon. The next day, Julie brings Ben and Kevin to a group she has joined, The Flame Keeper's Circle. They are not happy to be there. Ben annoys Julie by saying that she isn't famous. Conduit Edwards, now wearing normal clothes, welcomes Ben. Julie and Edwards explains that the Circle believes that aliens gave mankind the secrets of technology. Edwards says that the alien responsible was Diagon, the knowledge-bringer, who promised to return and save mankind. Julie says that while they wait, the Circle uses their resources to help the underprivileged. Kevin thinks that Diagon is dead, but Edwards assures him that he is not. Kevin uncovers a door with a carving of a squid on it. Ben lingers by the door, suspicious. Edwards asks Ben to join his cause. Outside, Julie is angry at Ben for laughing in Edwards's face. She calls him a terrible boyfriend. Kevin defends Ben, saying that Julie is too smart for this. Julie says that the Circle does noble things and reminds them that Ben can turn into 63 aliens. Ben says that it's wrong to use alien tech to change a planet, and Kevin agrees. This angers Julie and she storms off. At Burger Shack, Ben vents about Julie and the Circle. Meanwhile, at a meeting, Edwards shows the members a light sphere. Kevin says that the Circle's mission is illegal, but that he doesn't think that they're legitimate. Gwen and Kevin's badges go off: they are tracking a stolen Plumber ship. Ben tells them to handle it while he does investigating. ChamAlien goes to the Circle's building after the meeting. He sneaks in and, when in the elevator, turns into Ben. Ben runs into the meeting room to the squid door. He tries to open it, and succeeds when he triggers a secret button. Inside, he finds Vilgax, shocking him. Vilgax says that the Circle believes him to be Diagon. Ben mocks Vilgax's situation, but Vilgax says that he is biding his time until he has the strength and means to escape Earth and reclaim his empire. He is using the Circle to get him a ship. He told them that he would use it to bring them alien tech, but he intends to find Psyphon and return to his home to regain his lost empire. He calls Esoterica and they attack Ben. He locks them out, but they appear on the inside. Ben tries to tell them that Vilgax isn't Diagon, but they don't believe him. He fights, but they can teleport and walk on air. Ben turns into Big Chill. He freezes an Esoterica who is half-disappeared. Three surround him and then disappear, coming up behind him. He turns into Ultimate Big Chill and freezes the Esoterica. Conduit Edwards arrives with Julie hostage. He says that unless Ben surrenders, he'll lose her in between dimensions. An Esoterica tugs her halfway into one. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Big Chill, then Ben. Julie explains that she was acting to make Ben stand down. Ben is appalled. Julie says that the Circle is right and that Diagon will help humanity. Vilgax says that Ben only opposes him because he fears a world where he is no longer needed. Ben tells Julie that Diagon is actually Vilgax, shocking her. Gwen and Kevin arrive. Kevin has destroyed the power source of the ship the Esoterica stole. Ben opened a communication, so they heard Vilgax's plans. Esoterica jump out and attack the team. They fight, but the Esoterica's dimension-hopping abilities prove to be difficult to fight. Edwards blocks Ben and Julie from leaving. Julie tells him that the world needs saving from people like him. Vilgax orders the Esoterica to destroy Ben. They surround the team. Ben turns into Echo Echo. They scream, shattering Vilgax's tank and collapsing Edwards and the Esoterica. Everyone in the room is swept outside and the door closes. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Edwards orders the Esoterica to save Diagon. Ben says that Vilgax isn't leaving the Earth, and the team leaves. Julie apologizes to Ben, but says that she still thinks that alien tech should be used to help the people. That night, the Esoterica work to save Vilgax. One says that Ben might be telling the truth, but Edwards dismisses him, saying that Diagon will transform the world. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Big Chill for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Vilgax is introduced in Ultimate Alien *Conduit Edwards and the Esoterica are introduced *Diagon is first mentioned Characters Characters *Barker *Man *Woman *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Esoterica *Conduit Edwards *Vilgax Aliens *ChamAlien *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc